kamen rider champion episodes 1 to 3
by NickSter891
Summary: the start of my series kamen rider vega based on kamen rider gaim this series has gone through a lot of name changes


Kamen rider vega (a kamen rider gaim parody)

(episode 1: the hero that wore a lime)

(a young man is sitting while watching his team dance his name's nick and he's a new member of team gaim)

Nick: ((our hero recently moved to japan from canada to join team gaim and maybe go to school haven't decided yet)) wish i could help more

Kouta: (the team's leader as well as armored rider gaim this takes place after the fight with zangetsu but just before ryugen got his driver) well you'll get there

Nick: says the rider i'm going for a walk (heads to the local pastry shop) so boring since i moved here from canada

Sid: ((literally his only job at this point is selling drivers and lockseeds)) (sits across from him) sounds like you could use some help and i have just the thing (opens his case revealing a sengoku driver and a lime lockseed as well as a celery lockseed)

Nick: i don't have the money

Sid: as a sign of international partnership it's on the house

Nick: er okay (takes the driver and the lockseeds and thinks) maybe i can't help with dancing but at least i can help defend us (sees mitsuzane come in and says) oh hey micchy

mitsuzane: ((not so spoiled younger brother of sid's boss oh and he's rich)) hey sid we need to talk i want a (sees the driver) that'll do

Sid: back off it's his and you know what your brother would say

Mitsuzane: nick i want to help the team

Nick: what do you think i'm trying to do get your own driver

Mitsuzane: that's what i'm trying to do

Nick: oh

Sid: i have business else where but mitsuzane should i leave anything behind (winks) i'm sure you'll return it (leaves)

Nick: what was that about

Mitsuzane: er nothing

Nick: (shrugs takes his driver and lockseeds and leaves not noticing another driver and a grape lockseed)

Mitsuzane: oh i'll return it all right (smirks cause he's totally not who people think he is for one thing he's a rich kid brother to kamen rider zangetsu but nobody knows that)

Nick: (is heading to a stage cause he got a text from the team that they're dancing and he doesn't have a key to the garage when he notices a crack) oh no

(an advanced stage boar inves comes through it) ((the invess are the monsters of gaim basically this monster's a some what humanoid boar))

Nick: great where's kouta when you need oh right i've got a belt now (puts it on and the face plate changes to a ninja themed face plate) okay well that's taken care of (activates one of his lockseeds)

Lockseed: lime

driver: lock on (gaim's start up sound starts playing)

Nick: henshin

driver: lime arms citrus ninja

Nick: (gets the ride wear) now this is hey wait (the lime drops on his head forming the armor and the helmet) so cool (kinda looks like lemon energy but with two shoulder pads and no cape also it's green)

boar inves: (roars or some shit normal inves don't talk and the ones that do speak in their own language)

Nick: bring it wait where's my (looks to his side) oooo that sword kouta had (checks the other side) and apparently lime shaped shurikens ((throwing stars)) (starts throwing them)

boar inves: (gets hit but it doesn't do anything right away)

Nick: oh come on

(the shurikens explode and the explosions look like limes)

Nick: whoa

boar inves: (comes at him)

Nick: (slashes it with the musou sabre) now to finish this (presses the cutting blade 3 times)

Driver: lime sparking

Nick: eat exploding limes (throws a shuriken into the air and it rains exploding limes on the inves)

Boar inves: (explodes as the image of a lime appears)

Nick: yeah

driver: lock off

Nick: (transforms back) well that was interesting (blushes as his phone's ringing) well that's anti dramatic (answers) hello

Mai: ((team co captain and kouta's love interest or so the team likes to think)) nick help jonouchi's challenged us to an inves battle

Nick: what where's kouta

Mai: still refusing micchy says you have a driver

Nick: yeah but i'm too far off (sees sid down the road) or maybe not i'll see you in a bit (hangs up) hey sid

Sid: huh there's a no return policy on the driver

Nick: actually i need a lock vehicle like you gave kouta and kaito

Sid: hmmmmmmmm well i'm fresh out of those two but i do have another one

Nick: please i'll take it my friends need me

Sid: (tosses a lock vehicle marked lv 05 to nick)

Nick: er a venus fly trap

Sid: we call it the venus flyer i should warn you it's not tested

Nick: screw the tests this is important

Sid: that'll be 10 thousand yen (at current rate of exchange to canadian money that's about 100 bucks more or less)

Nick 10 000 ugh if it weren't an emergency fine here (gives him the money)

Sid: do you know how to use it

Nick: not a clue (activates it throwing it and it turns into a bad ass hover bike with the front of the bike attached to one of the iconic petals and the other petal forming a retractable cover) whoa

Sid: well get going

Nick: right (gets on) how do you start whoa (zooms off forming a portal to helheim as he goes)

Mai: (can't reach him cause he's in helheim)

Mitsuzane: (hiding his driver for the moment) what do we do

Mai: i don't know stall

(another portal opens)

Nick: (gets off his bike then nearly falls over or pukes whatever's funnier) give me a second

Mitsuzane: (rolls his eyes and the battle happens like in the show)

Mai: why didn't you do that before

Mitsuzane: i thought nick could handle it so what do we call you nick

Nick: call me kamen rider boi

Mitsuzane: lame

Nick: better than ryugen

Mitsuzane: HEY

Mai: stop it both of you

Mitsuzane: fine (blushes cause in case you didn't know HE LIKES MAI)

(end of episode in a story that's really one long story at the moment)

episode 2: the return of gaim and the power trio of ultimate awesomeness (echoing ness)

(back at the garage)

Nick: so team gaim's pretty much covered with the two of us

Mitsuzane: 3 if kouta ever recovers

Nick: gah don't remind me

Mai: nick maybe you should join one of the teams that doesn't have a rider yet

Nick: wait what why

Mitsuzane: hmmmmmmmm she's right if kouta recovers the others might think it's unfair having 3 riders on one team

Nick: ah man (looks at some pamphlets of the other teams) i doubt team invitto or raid wild would take me i over heard them scheming with kaito

Mai: what about pop up or soten

Mitsuzane: wait what kind of scheming

Nick: (shrugs) all i know is they got something planned

(later at the fight that was supposed to be between gaim ryugen baron and the 2 inves)

Nick: hey 3 on one's not fair time to make this a little more even

Kouta: just what i was thinking

Mitsuzane: guys thanks

Nick: no problem try to keep up kouta

Kouta: (gets the strawberry lockseed from mitsuzane) try and stop me

Kaito: ((leader of team baron fights for what he feels is important and is in a way kouta's rival)) lets do this

all 4's lockseeds in no particular order: strawberry grape celery banana

((what is this a fight or a salad transform already lol 4th wall breaking is fun))

Nick's driver: celery arms mr celery (nick transforms with celery themed shoulder pads and a bart simpson haircut style helmet with the sheath over his shoulder that also looks like a stalk of celery)

Mitsuzane's driver: grape arms dragon fire big bang haha

Kaito's driver: banana arms FIGHT OF SPEAR (apparently that's what it officially is)

kouta's driver: strawberry arms yum yum yum berry berry in my belly, knives (lol okay let me explain something here it's actually shushutto spark which means swooshing spark but when i originally wrote this i didn't know that)

Kouta: kunai's nice (sees nick's new arms weapon) er a stalk of celery

Nick: i don't know (pulls out a sword) oh apparently it's a sword

Mitsuzane: nice

Kouta: you two take the inves (readies the kunais ((japanese ninja throwing daggers)) ) kaito's mine

Nick: (while they take care of their opponents) well this is definitely a step down from my last fight (slashes the elementary inves with the ce ce chopper) oh yeah now this is cool

inves: (fights back some what holding it's own)

Nick's driver: celery sparking

Nick: celery straizer (destroys it with the most bad ass attack you've ever seen)

Mitsuzane's driver: grape squash

Mitsuzane: (takes out his)

Kouta: (can tell he's out matched and out numbered) this isn't over

hideyasu: ((leader of team invitto and as of this fight a kamen rider in his own right)) got that right

His lockseed: acorn

ryoji: ((leader of team raid wild and a kamen rider with lower ranked armor than hideyasu)) but for you

Ryoji's lockseed: pine cone

(they transform and fight him)

Nick: um should we help him

Mitsuzane: fine

(later back at the garage)

Nick: guess i should go

Kouta: no screw it you're part of this team

Mitsuzane: but the other teams

Kouta: screw the other teams we're a team now micchy

Mitsuzane: damn it you're right

Nick: (tears up cause this is really nice) micchy kouta thanks

(end of episode 2)

(episode 3 an encounter at charmont and the white rider's identity revealed)

Nick: (walks into charmant thinking) i need a job that lock vehicle ran me dry (sees sonomura with his driver ((no really look at the episode he had it till oren confiscated it)) and reaches for his driver and lockseeds then thinks) no i can't fight him here too many would get hurt (acts natural as he has his belt expertly hidden and says) hey i saw your sign in the window

Oren: ((a rather effeminate pastry shop owner though unlike the last series' effeminate character's actor apparently his actor's straight)) (clearly despises sonomura) oh yes sorry when's your birthday

Nick: er november 26 why

Oren: hmmmmm a sagitarrius (now he's really pissed) excuse me (kicks team red hot out and confiscates the driver and lockseed) now where were (sees i'm gone) we?

Nick: screw it i'm going to that weird forest (gets out the venus flyer and walks down the street so oren doesn't find out only to find a crack anyway) should i be worried about that (sees baron fighting an elementary inves) well he's got it handled (heads inside)

takatora: (walks by with a driver on but hasn't transformed)

Nick: (thinks as i've apparently been to mitsuzane's house) isn't that micchy's brother (notices the rider indicator and thinks) HE'S THE WHITE RIDER (holds back a scream sees the immature lockseeds around him and remember what kouta told him and puts his driver on) lets hope i get something good (picks a lockseed and it turns into an A+ ranked ((lol)) potato lockseed) a potato okay (a hungry inves shows up) oh shit

Takatora: ((mitsuzane's older brother and ceo of the appropriately named yggdrasil coporation aka kamen rider zangetsu)) (slashes it with his musou sabre) you're a rider what are you waiting for transform

Nick: right sorry still getting used to this

Lockseed: potato

Takatora: really?

Nick: apparently

Driver: lock on

Nick: henshin

Nick's driver: potato arms po po potato smash potato mash

Nick: (transforms getting that club thing i don't remember how to spell it)

(we fight it together and have it on the brink of defeat)

Musou sabre: melon charge

Driver: pototao au lait

Takatora: (slashes it and a giant energy melon surrounds it)

Nick: (smashes it and the melon with the club)

inves: (explodes)

Nick: thanks i'm nick

Takatora: i'm

Nick: takatora kureshima i know i know your brother he doesn't know you're a rider does he

Takatora: nope we'll be in touch (leaves)

(end of episode 3)


End file.
